


When We Were Young

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Series: This is the Soundtrack of Our Life [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Sheriff Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sneaky Sneaky, Song fic, That Damn Radio, Writing Sprint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: In a vaguely parallel world, Stiles leaves Beacon Hills to pursue an acting career, and manages to make a name for himself. Derek leaves the town that had been his home, travelling halfway around the world to find himself, or at least a new version without the baggage. A movie premier brings home one, where the other was waiting without knowing why. Plans are set in motion by concerned third parties, and sometimes the years between don’t always dull the memory.





	When We Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Just borrowing the song and the characters, and putting them make MOSTLY how I found them.
> 
> Please don't sue.
> 
> Song: When We Were Young  
> Artist: Adele.
> 
> Dedicated to my friends with whom I did the writing sprint.

“Come on Derek. Everyone is going to be there. You can’t NOT go. It’s not every day someone from Beacon Hills is in a movie, in a lead roll no less. And even more rare that he’s a friend of yours. If he finds out you weren’t there for opening night, I know he’d be pretty upset.”

Derek looked up through his busy eyebrows, wishing that for once the look would intimidate the Sheriff. It did not. I never did. He was the ONE human, maybe with the exception of Melissa, who didn’t shrink at his glare. Closing the magazine that had Stiles grinning like an idiot on the cover, he sighed and got to his feet. 

“Fine. I’ll go. But I’m not buying popcorn.”

The Sheriff smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

“I’m just glad you’re coming Son.”

Derek shook his head, marvelling at the familiarity the Sheriff had taken to him since he came back from England. He sure as hell wasn’t this supportive when he and Stiles had been dating. It was a peaceful and friendly break up, but they’d drifted apart. Stiles had landed a few key rolls on film. Derek had gone to England and found work on the stage. Christmas cards and birthday phone calls. That was it.

Getting in John’s truck, they drove in companionable silence, parking far enough away from the theatre to avoid the massive crowd. Derek felt a cold tingle roll down his spine. This was a bit all out for a small town opening, even if Stiles had landed the lead roll in “American Assassin.”

“John…”

But before Derek could finish that thought, the other man was out of the truck and making his way to where the assembled Pack members were waiting. VIP treatment it would seem. Huffing to himself, he got out of the truck, and made his way over.  
The shrill scream of a fan girl announced the arrival of the guest of honour. The limo door opened and He poured out. No longer the slip of a man who had kept him company in the dull hours. He was full grown. He was beefy.

He was his Stiles.

Enhanced werewolf senses were a blessing and a curse. He could hear a song in the distance, and as Stiles came up towards him, he couldn’t help but feel it to be fitting.

_Everybody loves the things you do_  
_From the way you talk to the way you move_  
_Everybody here is watching you_  
_'Cause you feel like home_  
_You're like a dream come true_

_But if by chance you're here alone_  
It was pretty interesting that no-one had gotten out of the limo with him. Signing a million autographs as he walked the hastily acquired red carpet, the already broad grin on Stiles’ face split into a smile that had to hurt.

Derek felt himself suddenly shy. Out of place. He was the ex-boyfriend after all. 

“My Gang. My Family! My…”

Stiles gaze drifted over Derek.

_Can I have a moment before I go?_  
_'Cause I've been by myself all night long_  
_Hoping you're someone I used to know_

“…pack…” he said in a quiet strangled voice. 

Derek for his part put his theatre training to good use, and favoured Stiles with a smile that, he hoped, hid everything the was thinking.

“You look good.”

_You look like a movie_  
_You sound like a song_  
_My God, this reminds me_  
_Of when we were young_

The flash of Lydia’s cellphone distracted them for a moment. Eyes glowing for a moment, he let his reaction subside when she showed him the picture. It was…perfect.

_Let me photograph you in this light_  
_In case it is the last time_  
_That we might be exactly like we were_  
_Before we realized_  
_We were sad of getting old_  
_It made us restless_  
_It was just like a movie_  
_It was just like a song_

The music, blessedly drifted out to silence.

“Come on. We can’t very well start your movie without you in there.”

Derek clasped him on the shoulder, at a loss of how else to touch him. Letting Stiles walk ahead of him, the Sheriff caught his eye. Blinking back his tears of shock, he let the older man escort him inside. Exchanging a sad smile, he went into the movie theatre, because that’s what friends did. They went to their friend’s movie premiers.

And Derek ended up buying the popcorn.

Looking back over his shoulder, Stiles felt his smile falter then looked over at Lydia who had her arm wrapped around his.

“You didn’t say he was going to be here Lyds.”

“Didn’t I?” she replied in that ditzy voice she knew annoyed him to no end. 

“You didn’t even say he was back in the States.”

“Hmm…I could have sworn I mentioned it in a text.”

Looking back over his shoulder, he heard a song drift by. No one else reacted to it, so there was the definite prospect of it being in his head. 

_I was so scared to face my fears_  
_Nobody told me that you'd be here_  
_And I swear you moved overseas_  
_That's what you said, when you left me_

“He…he looks good.”

“He’s Derek, Stiles. He always looks good.”

_You still look like a movie_  
_You still sound like a song_  
_My God, this reminds me_  
_Of when we were young_

“Okay everyone. Group shot!”

Lydia was insidious. Gathering them all together, she manipulated Stiles and Derek to have to stand side by side. 

“C’mon you two. You have to get closer to get in the frame. It’s not like Derek bites.”

“Tell that to my ass cheek.”

As everyone dissolved into laughter, the phone flashed, signalling its recording of the memory. Stiles looked at Derek, opening his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. Smiling just the same, he nodded his head.

_Let me photograph you in this light_  
_In case it is the last time_  
_That we might be exactly like we were_  
_Before we realized_  
_We were sad of getting old_  
_It made us restless_  
_It was just like a movie_  
_It was just like a song_

“Holy shit I have a movie out.”

“You have a few out Stiles. I’m…I’m really proud of you. You did it! Just like you said you would.”

For just a second he could have sworn Adele was still playing.

_When we were young_  
_When we were young_  
_When we were young_  
_When we were young_

They all sat in the theatre, whispering among themselves like it was just any other day, except it was Stiles in all his glory. In some cases his shirtless beef cake glory. Derek subtly rearranged himself and made a mental note to do the creeper thing and look up the screen caps on the internet when he got home. For reasons. And research.

All too soon, the credits were rolling and a standing ovation filled the theatre. Local boy made good. Local boy made very good. 

Of course there was a HIGHLY exclusive after party at the Sheriff’s house, which Derek found himself dragged along to, even though he’d rather be at home with the internet, some pictures, and a box of tissues. 

Sitting in the dark in Sheriff Stilinski’s living room, feet up on the coffee table, same as they’d been every Sunday since he came back to the States he felt out of place. Only slightly. Picking at the label of his beer, he smiled as he heard the laughter from the other room. It felt just like old times. Except things couldn’t be more different.

_It's hard to admit that_  
_Everything just takes me back_  
_To when you were there_  
_To when you were there_

Feeling more than seeing Stiles come into the dark room, he looked vaguely in the direct his ex was coming in from.

“Come to see the monster in the darkness?”

Snorting, Stiles shook his head.

“Coming to see my best friend in his cave.”

Derek smiled a little at that. A genuine smile. Not one covering his heartbreak.

“You were fantastic.”

“I was pretty good.”

“Why do you always do that?”

“Do what?”

“You can never just…take a compliment from me. You always have to play it down.”

It was an age old argument that pre-dated their romantic relationship. 

“Sorry. I was fantastic.”

Snorting, Derek nodded his head.

_And a part of me keeps holding on_  
_Just in case it hasn't gone_  
_I guess I still care_  
_Do you still care?_

“So were you.”

“Hmm?”

“I…we were travelling through London and caught a stage play. You made a very convincing lead in the Scottish Play. Your accent was bang on. You were fantastic.”

Derek’s eyes went wide. 

“You saw…”

“I saw you perform. And…I chickened out even though we could have gotten passes to go backstage and meet the cast.”

Sitting forward in his chair, he set the beer bottle down.

“You were amazing Derek. I was rooting for you…even though I knew you weren’t the one to be backing.”

“Stiles…”

_It was just like a movie_  
_It was just like a song_  
_My God, this reminds me_  
_Of when we were young_

His voice quavered for just a moment. Reaching out tentatively, Stiles reached back in the dark.

_When we were young_  
_When we were young_  
_When we were young_  
_When we were young_

 

At the same time they babbled.

“I’m sorry I left when how did. I just saw you moving on and I didn’t think I could keep up. You’re a star in my life, and I’m so proud of what you’ve done. I would have just held you back. I wanted you for myself. I love that you’re amazing, and I love that you are doing well and I all I want to do is just…”

“I shouldn’t have pushed so hard to make you come with me and leave Beacon Hills behind. But when you told me you wanted to move overseas to try something new I thought you were trying to get rid of me, and I needed the room to grow so I thought why not now, but now that we’re here and I see you and I SAW you, I just want you to kiss me.”

“…kiss you.”

They finished their overlapping babble at the same time. With the hesitancy of first time paramours, they bridged the distance between them, sealing their testimony with a kiss. 

From the door to the living room, the Sheriff and Lydia stood there with their phones. His playing music. Her’s taking a picture.

_Let me photograph you in this light_  
_In case it is the last time_  
_That we might be exactly like we were_  
_Before we realized_  
_We were sad of getting old_  
_It made us restless_

Breaking the kiss, Stiles and Derek glared as his father and their friend.

_Oh I'm so mad I'm getting old_  
_It makes me reckless_  
_It was just like a movie_  
_It was just like a song_  
_When we were young_

“You two knew?” Derek all but snapped. 

“You two planned this?” Stiles all but growled.

Lydia merely shrugged, sending them the picture. It was easy to forgive her when she had such amazing talent at taking the most fun, or romantic photographs with her smart phone. 

But the Sheriff…

“Look boys. Be as mad as you want, but we came up with a pretty good idea. Though Scott is to thank for helping us get the volume level that a werewolf would be able to hear but everyone else would disregard.”

“You were seriously playing Adele for us to get back together?”

Stiles and Derek exchanged a look that would be hard to tell if they were pissed off, or highly amused. 

“Fine. But now you aren’t allowed to complain about this.”

Gathering Derek’s collar in both of his hands, he planted a forceful kiss that definitely had more than a little tongue action to it. The Sheriff winced, and then sighed. He did…technically…bring this on himself.

“Just…no wet spots on the furniture. I just had it steamed.”

Turning around, the Sheriff walked back into the kitchen and reported that the operation was a success. A cheerful whoop echoed through the home, as Stiles curled up on Derek’s lap, feeling as though he had never left.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was a tear jerker story, but I couldn't leave it with a sad/happy ending. 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated. I live for it and I love it.


End file.
